1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board suitably used for transmitting high frequency signals therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art printed circuit board, in order to suppress the generation of noise in signal transmission lines, one or more terminating resistors are connected to each of the signal transmission lines (see JP-A-6-35582).
In the above-mentioned prior art printed circuit board, particularly, for high frequency signals, however, since the number of terminating resistors is increased and the area of the printed circuit board is limited, such terminating resistors cannot completely be provided in the printed circuit board, so that they are insufficient to suppress the generation of noise.